


Let's get this bread

by Lionsmane121



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, first fic, please be gentle to me i am just a a baby writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane121/pseuds/Lionsmane121
Summary: Sam needs to get groceries so he brings the player along. Antics ensue.





	Let's get this bread

**Author's Note:**

> a mundane moment  
> I was listening to come a little closer by cage the elephant as i wrote this, so i added it to the story. I highly suggest you play it as you read  
> I always mess around in grocery stores so i was inspired to write a little fic about doing that with my sunshine boy because god knows morris isn’t going to do anything about it

“Sam, honey?” rang out Jodi’s voice.  
“Yeah?” Sam called out from his room.  
“I don’t have time to get groceries today, do you mind going for me?”  
“Sure.” He replied.  
“List is on the table. Thanks, honey!” Jodi said before returning to the dishes.

Sam turned to the farmer in front of him. “Ah, y/n, would you like to come along?” Y/n had only come along to give Sam a Joja cola and say hi, although truthfully they were craving to spend more time with him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just figured, y’know…” he trailed off.   
“Sure.” the farmer answered.   
“Really?” Sam visibly perked up.   
“I’d love to.” y/n said, offering a genuine smile.   
“Great! Let’s go!” Sam grabbed their hand and dragged them out the door, grabbing the list and money on the way out. Together the two of them walked to Joja Mart, enjoying the weather of a cool summer day. “I wonder if Morris will be surprised to see me off the clock?” He asked with a giggle. 

The part time employee pushed open the door, holding it for the farmer to enter first. Y/n walked in, feeling the brisk air hit their skin as they entered the sterile environment. Morris always did keep it a little too cool in Joja Mart. Morris looked up at Sam, quirked his brow, and went back to counting bills.   
“Your shift isn’t until tomorrow.” Morris said.  
“Good to see you too, Morris.” Sam teased, sticking out his tongue.

Veering off to the side, Sam grabbed a squeaky cart and met back up with y/n. He handed them a crumpled loose leaf piece of paper with a grin. Y/n gently unfurled it and read Jodi’s scrawling handwriting.  
“Alright, first thing on the list is marinara sauce.” 

The pair went down the isles one by one, grabbing things off the shelves and tossing them in the cart. Sam grabbed some X-treme chips and a six pack of Joja cola for himself. Y/n noted some strange foods as they went along; canned meal, powdered butter, extra pure olive flavored oil, canned fish… now with teeth whitening sauce. 

Sam pointed towards an energy drink labeled “Blue Alien Energy… Get LAUNCHED” and made a comment about how he drank it once and got launched right into the bathroom. He motioned at another beverage next to it called “Hyper Juice” and mentioned how his co-worker, Shane, could stand to try a little.   
Y/n caught themselves laughing at all the jokes Sam would make just a little too loud, but something about Morris scowling in the background and the unusual setting, maybe a little bit of how inappropriate it was, y/n would be reluctant to admit, got them even more drunk on happiness.   
Sam picked a bottle off the shelf labeled “Inferno Sauce” and another labeled “Taco Sauce For Babies” and said, “One for me and one for Sebastian, respectively.” And something about the calmness of his face, the placidness of his voice, the way he delivered the joke made y/n fizz over with laughter. Their outburst had them weak in the knees as their laughter pealed through the store. Sam couldn’t stop his poker face from breaking as he joined in. The two stood there, shaking as they regained their composure, the giggles finally trailing off. Sam wasn’t sure if it was from laughing so hard or if it was the fact the farmer looked so cute when they giggled, but his cheeks were burning. 

Tossing those two in the cart, he grabbed a third called “Unbearable Torturous Blaze Sauce” and asked, “What do you think would happen if I spiked Morris’ coffee with this?” To which the farmer replied, choking back even more laughter, “I think you’d get…” pausing to grab a bottle of fire sauce, “fired.” Sam snorted, appreciating how y/n bounced right back with a terrible pun.

The pair continued on, with Sam telling y/n stories of times he’s pranked the boss, songs he wrote, venues he’s played, and the farmer listened intently, smiling, enjoying the boundless energy this boy had. 

At one point, a song came on over the speakers that Sam began dancing to. He pushed the cart forward, let it go, got in some moves, and then grabbed the cart again. He made it look so easy. Y/n wanted to dance along too, but knew they couldn’t dance to save their life.   
Before they got to protest, however, Sam grabbed their hand, pulling them in for a twirl, singing the lyrics to them intimately. “Come a little closer, then you’ll see,” He flashed them a large grin, “Come on, come on, come on!” The music rang out hollowly in the big, empty ceiling of Joja Mart, but Sam’s voice was full and present in the moment. Y/n blushed violently, following in his footsteps and he guided them through the movements.   
“Look at you go, tearing up the dance floor!” Sam encouraged as y/n cracked up in embarrassed laughter. Y/n playfully smacked his arm.   
“What if someone saw?!” y/n exclaimed.   
“What if?” The blonde smirked.   
Y/n went silent, trying to hide their blushing face, hoping Sam would think it was just from all the dancing. 

“Alright,” Sam changed the subject, “last thing we need is in the freezer section, which is in the back.” Putting his hand on the farmer’s hip, he guided them to steer the cart. “Hop on.” he instructed. Y/n, confused, put a single foot on the support between the cart’s wheels, and as soon as they did Sam began to push the cart forward as fast as he could, picking up speed before jumping on himself. Y/n screeched as they barreled forward, the cart gliding smoothly over the waxed tiles. Sam hopped off, digging his heels into the floor seconds before smashing into the glass doors of the freezers, successfully stopping the cart in time. 

“Here we are!” Sam announced cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.   
“Sam!” y/n chided.  
“What? It’s not like Morris cares.” He shrugged, grabbing a package from the back.  
Like a child on a rollercoaster, the shock was wearing off on y/n and being replaced with ecstasy. Still, they glared at him, knowing he wouldn’t take it seriously.   
“Aw, come on, Sebastian never lets me do that.” He whined, tossing in the last item.  
“Alright… just warn me next time.” The farmer chastised.   
“Promise.” He stuck out his pinky. Y/n stuck out their own pinky, shaking it in the ancient ways of the sacred ritual. Sam smiled, carefree. “We’re done, we can checkout now.” 

He led y/n to the front where they loaded up the groceries on the conveyor belt of a very tired looking red head’s register. Sam paid for everything while the girl bagged up their stuff. Y/n grabbed half of the bags, and Sam grabbed the other half, making sure to thank them again for the help. Morris shook his head as the rambunctious kids left his store, thankful for the silence that would soon follow their departure.   
As the glass doors slid close behind them, Morris looked down at his watch. Only 27 more hours until Sam’s next shift. He sighed, returning to the sudoku puzzling sitting in front of him. Only 27.


End file.
